


Out of Breath

by persi_ambrose



Series: Mistakes In the Making [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Laughter, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persi_ambrose/pseuds/persi_ambrose
Summary: Topic: LaughterParameters: Describe laughter without being cliche.





	Out of Breath

**Author's Note:**

> A poem I wrote and the topic was "Laughter". Hope you like it.

If we could rewind life

Travel back to childhood.

What we would see?

Innocence we once held

and the laughter you brought.

Endless hours of fun--

running and rolling down hills.

The comfort you gave

when I was sad and alone.

Your crazy dances

that left me out of breath.

I wish someone had told me,

that when I became older

my laughter would dim.

Everyday is so monotone.

It's hard finding that person,

the one that brings joy.

Ever since you left Earth

nothing has been the same.

I don't dance, run, laugh,

or feel the comfort you brought.

Today all I wish for is the past

when you and I laughed.


End file.
